Too little Too late
by SexySandStormsAndTropicalRain
Summary: There is never enough time to save everyone. Many die once your seconds within reach. Some die at your own hands. Most die for you. Few die protecting you. The leader of the Saints experienced it all.


This came to me while playing SR3 and had Shaundi and Pierce with me and i 'accidentally' jumped out my helicopter and I couldn't find either of them and they kind of 'died'. i started thinking about the all the Saints that died trying to get us to the top. So this is a little one shot. Enjoy :)

* * *

It was a normal day at the Saints underground night club back in Stilwater. During the day it was quiet and empty which Blaze loved. It's been two months since they returned to Stilwater from Steelport, and over five months since they conquered the neighboring city of Steelport. After a long eight months of fighting off the Syndicate Blaze still wasn't use to the changes that occurred in her life. Johnny Gat... The power hungry, trigger happy hot head was dead. By the time Blaze processed what happen It was too late. Starting with a deep coma that could have lasted ten to twenty years instead he slipped and died in his 'sleep'. Johnny was one hell of a badass if it wasn't for him Blaze wouldn't have even been the boss. Johnny persuaded her to resurect the saints bring them back to life, start a new Generation of young bangers like they both once were. If it wasn't for him the saints wouldn't be where there at, he helped them to the top and not just him but Lin, Aisha, and Carlos.

They all helped make the Saints be known once agian. If it wasn't for Lin they wouldn't have taken out the West side rollerz. The night both her and Lin were shot and put into the trunk of her car all the boss who was lieutenant at the time could think about was they both are going to die. Lin helped her out and the second she broke the surface of the water she hoped to see Lin by her side assuring her they were going to be just fine but Lin wasn't there. She was alone. As she coughed up water she screamed her freinds name looking for a sign but still Nothing. Taking a deep breath she went back underwater to find her friend she saw the car slowly sinking and beagn swimming towards it. The car was out of site. She was to late. Aisha helped break the vice kings down starting by blowing up the recording studio where she recored destroying their cash flow. This slowly started to break the Vice kings one by one until that last man was standing. Benjamin King. Aisha also helped with the Ronin a japanesse gang that was ran by a pretty boy named Shogo Akuji and his second in command Jyunichi. She risked her life so she could warn Johnny and Blaze about the trap the Ronin. "Johnny its a-" it was to late.

Carlos was another person helped he was the one to break the boss out of prison when she woke from her coma and helped her back onto her feet and led her to Johnny. He was in charge of the Botherhood. He wasn't the banger type and Blaze did everything she could to make him one like his brother once was. Until he was chained to the back of a truck and dragged along the asphalt and the rough grounds of the docks. Having to see the torn flesh from is face and arms, the obvious spots of broke ligaments, his missing brown eye, and the terrible yell he projected so loudly as she did everything she could to free the young saint. After many failed attempts their was only one thing left... The second she crouched down and took his hand, he too knew how to end this. Slowly taking the pistol out from her waste band he nodded slowly starring deep into her eyes. BANG ! She watched as his one eye slowly closed putting him to rest. It was to late. All of Blaze's life people came in and out, her fellow saints last words play over and over again in her head like a broken record. "Did you hear that asshole Donnie ? He said I was his girl." "Johnny it's a-" "Right on see you back in Stil-" and That one brown eye closing. It's not easy being the most notrious yet influential gang in world. From starting as a young girl in college to a bad ass gang banger who's operation started in an abandoned Church in the saints row district to a celebrity. If she could stop all the things that happend along the way and still have those very important people in her life she would. But it's too little to late.

* * *

**A/N : Well this is the end ! It's short I know but I didn't want anything to long . Please read my other stories my main on Spread your wings ! Anyway thanks**** for reading ! PLEASE ... PLEASE...PLEASE REVIEW ! **


End file.
